Gasoline
1''' PK and Milo are lifelong best friends who live in Ft. Lauderdale on the west coast. Recently, they moved out of their homes to attend Westview University located on the outskirts of the town, opting to share a rented apartment. PK is the quintessential dreamboat; athletic, muscular with chiselled features but with the rare personality traits of being pragmatic and tender-hearted. On the other hand, Milo is stereotypical nerd; studious with an incredibly high IQ but is also extremely fit and good-looking. Their personalities mesh together wholly. After enrolling in the freshman convocation, a huge party that lasted until the early hours of the following day was held and during this time, Milo's sexuality was exposed by an unknown source and as a result he was kicked out and disowned by his group of friends. Alone and without shelter, Milo was befriended by Sheba, a fellow employee at the gas station who is the epitome of ghetto trash; forthright, outlandish and shady, who offered him the spare room in her apartment. Unbeknownst to Milo, PK is also homosexual and as a result slowly tries to bind his way back into Milo's life by taking up a job offering at the gas station where he works. '''2 PK and Milo had only ever been acquaintances whilst living in Ft. Lauderdale on the west coast. They both lived on the same cul-de-sac growing up and even attended the same high school. Recently, they both moved out of their homes to attend Westview University located on the outskirts of the town. Milo, who tends to shy away from anything human, had persuaded the university to allow him to rent an apartment for himself, but after complications, Milo was given a roommate - that being PK. He is the quintessential dreamboat; athletic, muscular with chiselled features but with the rare personality traits of being pragmatic and tender-hearted. On the other hand, Milo is stereotypical nerd; studious with an incredibly high IQ but is also extremely fit and good-looking. Their personalities mesh together wholly. After enrolling in the freshman convocation, a huge party that lasted until the early hours of the following day was held and during this time, Milo's sexuality was exposed by an unknown source and as a result he was kicked out and disowned by his newly found friend. Alone, heartbroken and without shelter, Milo befriends Sheba, a fellow employee at the gas station where he works, is the epitome of ghetto trash; forthright, outlandish and shady, offers him the spare room in her apartment. Unbeknownst to Milo, PK is also homosexual and as a result slowly tries to bind his way back into Milo's life by taking up a job offering at the gas station where he works. 'Characters' • Milo Zylka, stereotypical nerd; studious with an incredibly high IQ but is also extremely fit and good-looking. He was once best friends with PK and apart of the larger group that also included Dewey and Curt, before being disowned by the group after his sexuality was exposed. He befriends Sheba whilst working at the gas station, where she finds out that he's been living in a motel for the past week and offers him the spare room in her apartment. He is studying media. • PK Duffy, quintessential dreamboat; athletic, muscular with chiselled features but with the rare personality traits of being pragmatic and tender-hearted. He was once best friends with Milo and is also close friends with Dewey and Curt, all of whom disowned Milo after his sexuality was revealed - much to PK's dismay. Unbeknownst to Milo, PK is also homosexual and is in love with him, as a result slowly tries to bind his way back into Milo's life by taking up a job offering at the gas station where Milo works. He is studying law. • Sheba Monroe, epitome of ghetto trash; forthright, outlandish and shady. She works in the gas station with Milo, later with PK as well, and offered Milo the spare room in her apartment after learning about his current situation. She has a rivalry with PK to begin with and has a very close friendship with Milo, Greer and Ephraim. She is studying fine art. • Ephraim Ramírez, definition of idiosyncratic, he specialises in the conservation of wildlife and is obsessed with the idea of preserving nature in all its glory as well as making peace, not war. He is studying philosophy and ethics and lives in the same apartment as Sheba, Greer and Milo. • Greer Campbell, archetype of a relatively clueless valley girl persona. She is flawlessly beautiful and naive, being close friends with both Ephraim and Sheba, later with Milo as well - she also develops a crush on Dewey. She is studying drama. • Dewey Pruitt-Knox, personification of the vain elitist stereotype, he is highly judgemental and offensive for the most part. He is best friends with Curt and friends with PK and Milo until they are both exposed. He is studying engineering. • Curt McLeod, exemplar of outsider, he is relatively mute and tends to shy away from big groups of people - he is very insecure and regularly goes to the gym with Dewey, his best friend. He also took part in disowning Milo. He is studying history. 'Story' Hush Zeal Bourgeois Jaded Feign Inamorato 'Trivia' *Soon-to-be first official novel written by GalaxyRemixZ